Promesa Milenaria
by Ari's Madness
Summary: Promesas son promesas, incluso si se deben esperar 500 años para cumplirlas. ¡Ha llegado nuevo reto del foro Siéntate! [Para Ako Nomura]


**Título: **Promesa Milenaria

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi es ama y señora de todos los personajes de InuYasha, yo sólo los pido prestados en pos de darle vida a esta historia (prometo devolverlos…eventualmente). Lo demás es producto de mi imaginación sin fin de lucro alguno.

La idea de este fic nace de la mente de _Ako Nomura_ y su propuesta como reto. Lo que están por leer a continuación está dedicado a ella con mucho cariño.

**Categorías**: Drama/Friendship [Kagome-Shippô]

**Número de palabras**: 9408 desde el título hasta la última palabra

**Summary**: Promesas son promesas, incluso si se deben esperar 500 años para cumplirlas. ¡Ha llegado nuevo reto del foro Siéntate!

* * *

Eran las 5 de la tarde en el invierno más helado que Japón registrase desde hace más de tres décadas. Hacía tanto frío que Kagome, mientras se preparaba para ir a la escuela, llegó a pensar que si se quedaba demasiado tiempo afuera su cerebro terminaría congelándose por tiempo indefinido.

Y que caería dormida como la Bella Durmiente, sólo que no iba a despertar jamás, cortesía del inexistente beso de alguien que nunca iba a llegar.

No pudo evitar bajar la mirada y suspirar mientras se detenía en la calle a esperar que el semáforo cambiase a verde. Los suspiros evitaban casi todo el tiempo que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas, pero no podían alejar aquellos dolorosos latidos en su corazón cada vez que dejaba que su mente se deslizara hacia sus recuerdos.

Hacia recuerdos que, en pos de su salud mental, se había obligado a sellar en el rincón más oscuro de su ser para jamás volver a tocarlos. Y con ello obligarse a sí misma a seguir adelante, aunque eso significara limitarse a avanzar sin rumbo alguno procurando no aguantar la respiración más tiempo del recomendado.

Se llevó la mano a su antebrazo izquierdo, antes de realmente pensarlo. Eran recuerdos tan dolorosos que una parte suya quería creer con todas sus fuerzas que no eran reales, que sí había un poco de Bella Durmiente en ella y que había dormido más tiempo de lo normal. Que la Época Antigua sólo había sido un largo sueño lleno de sangre, batallas, dolor y muerte que la había trastornado debido a excesivas dosis de realismo directas a su cerebro.

Metió las manos dentro de su chaqueta, estaban tan frías que había perdido la sensibilidad en la punta de sus dedos. Se maldijo a sí misma por haber olvidado los guantes sobre la mesa del teléfono. Sus ojos, cansados y carentes de brillo, siguieron mirando el semáforo sin verlo, perdida en un abismo de su mente que parecía no tener fin.

_El abismo_… Ella, que pensaba era una chica alegre y fuerte, que creía en el amor como la solución de todos los problemas, había descubierto que tenía su propia oscuridad, tan poderosa que, a ratos, parecía podía engullirlo todo con la voracidad propia de un agujero negro.

Aquel lado oscuro de su ser, ese que pareció dormitar todos estos años, se había se había dado el lujo de extenderse con violencia por todo su cuerpo como si se tratase de una enfermedad dolorosa y extenuante.

Todo una abismo ante ella, y quizás lo peor de ello era que sólo se tenía a sí misma para luchar con algo que le parecía infinito e incontrolable.

Kagome intentó llegar al fondo del abismo…Una vez. Quería conocer el final de su propio ser, abrazar el núcleo mismo de la locura. Y la vez que lo intentó, con la imagen de InuYasha y sus amigos siempre en su mente como la promesa de lo inevitable, terminó en la sala de cuidados intensivos con grandes vendajes blancos en sus brazos e internada durante 3 meses en un centro médico especializado.

"_No pienses en eso", _dijo una voz en su mente, repitiendo aquella frase ya convertida en un extraño rezo desde que se había visto transportada a su época sin posibilidad de volver. Un rezo al cual se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas para evitar intentar llegar al fondo del abismo de nuevo.

… Por muy tentador que a veces pareciera.

El semáforo dio en verde y Kagome parpadeó cuando los demás a su lado comenzaron a cruzar la calle. Continuó sus pasos, sin sentir sus pies por el frío. Escuchaba el rebote de los libros en su mochila a cada paso que daba como un sonido seco y monótono. La escuela había terminado y, con ello, se había vuelto una de las miles de adolescentes que vagaba por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo durante la tarde.

Sus pies, por inercia, la guiaban hacia su hogar. Pero ¿realmente quería ir ahí? Se detuvo ante un escaparate de ropa de moda, sin realmente mirarlo. Las cosas en su casa no estaban de lo mejor desde que ella "había decidido quebrantar la ley máxima de Dios" como había gritado su abuelo una y otra vez en el hospital casi al borde de un ataque cardiaco.

¿Qué había pasado con ella, que era un alma pura, hermosa y bondadosa? Había escuchado decir a su madre en el templo incontables veces, rezando una y otra vez con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, rogando que ella desistiera de abrazar el abismo, que dejara de comportarse como una loca y fuese la misma Kagome dulce y _cuerda_ de siempre

Cerró los ojos, dejando que el sonido del viento y la escandalosa ciudad inundaran sus oídos. Una parte de sí se odiaba profundamente por haberle causado ese daño a su familia, un dolor que ella consideraba prácticamente irreparable. Y era esa parte la que la obligaba a seguir día a día una rutina normal de adolescente japonesa del siglo XXI. Un odio que la hacía estudiar, sacar buenas notas, salir con sus amigas, ayudar a su madre con los quehaceres y a su hermano con sus tareas todas las tardes de su existencia.

Esa parte de sí misma podía hacer todo aquello sin que una sola palabra de cansancio o reproche escapase de sus labios, pero nada en toda Kagome podría haber logrado recuperar el brillo y candor que solía tener su mirada en el pasado.

Porque, a fin de cuentas, ¿qué queda de un alma pura y bondadosa cuando ha perdido toda esperanza? Kagome sabe que ya lo vivió una vez cuando su esencia respondía al nombre de Kikyô. Pero ahora, al no tener nadie en quien descargar esa ira ciega y rencor de antaño, se hundía en una espiral de tristeza y desesperanza tan abismal que había días en los que parecía imposible sacar de su mente la imagen de sí misma lanzándose a las vías del tren o ante el primer vehículo que tuviese la mala suerte de cruzarse al frente.

Días en los que se sentía tan miserable que parecía imposible la simple acción de caminar, que inclusive deseaba voltear su rostro contra la almohada y quedarse contra ella hasta morir; pero su cuerpo, como una máquina de piel bien adiestrada, la obligaba a levantarse y continuar el día con una sonrisa falsa tan profesional que seguía dejando satisfechos a todos a su alrededor. Satisfechos y cómodamente protegidos a distancia de la oscuridad que la ahogaba como un océano profundo e infinito.

¿Y qué es del alma sin esperanza alguna? Nada. Pareciera que se desvanece dejando el cuerpo como un cascarón roto y vacío.

Irremediablemente frío.

Siente ganas de llorar, pero ha llorado tanto que no cree posible que le salgan más lágrimas.

"_En tres días será un año"_, pensó mientras apretaba los helados puños dentro de su chaqueta "_Un año sin ustedes…sin ti_"

Se sintió cansada. No había comido nada en todo el día y cada vez dormía menos. Además, estaba segura de que cargar porciones titánicas de frustración todo el tiempo era perjudicial para su salud. Apoyó la cabeza contra el vidrio, sin importarle el frío que pareció atravesar su frente como miles de pequeñas y afiladas agujas inmisericordes.

La mochila resbaló de su hombro y cayó al suelo con un sonido seco. No le importó en lo absoluto. Porque cuando el recuerdo de InuYasha salía desde el centro mismo del abismo a llenarlo todo con la tortuosa luz del amor perdido todo, absolutamente todo, se volvía algo carente de sentido.

Siguió con los ojos cerrados, pensando en lo mucho que los extrañaba, en cómo deseaba locamente en poder volver, atravesar de una vez por todas ese maldito pozo y poder verlos a la distancia, correr hacia ellos, hacia él… y poder amarlo como tanto anhelaba.

"_Piensa que no es real"_, se obligó a pensar, intentando con ello detener los latidos de su corazón, tan fuertes y dolorosos que eran una agonía, _"Cree que fue sólo un sueño"_

Sintió que una mano se apoyaba suavemente en su hombro. Abrió los ojos de golpe y, al girar la cabeza, vio a un chico que sostenía su mochila con una amable sonrisa. Ella se enderezó rápidamente y perdió el aliento al instante.

Admiró ante sí a un chico alto, de cabello castaño cobrizo y brillantes ojos verdes. Vestía un chaquetón gris, unos jeans gastados, botas negras y una bufanda color esmeralda alrededor de su cuello que le daba un aire juvenil y distinguido.

"_No puede ser", _pensó confundida. Había algo en aquellos ojos, algo en aquella mirada asombrosamente astuta que la hipnotizaba. Era una mirada profunda con un halo de sabiduría demasiado brillante en un rostro tan joven, de un brillo feroz, un brillo _inhumano._

"_¿Acaso era…?_"

Seguía ahí, paralizada y boquiabierta, cuando la sonrisa del chico se amplió un poco más y le oyó decir:

—Tiempo sin verte, Kagome.

Era esa voz, más grave y masculina, pero inconfundiblemente suya.

"_Creo que por fin he logrado volverme loca" _sentía que no podía hablar, extendió su mano, pero no atinó a tomar la mochila. Pasaron segundos que le parecieron eternos antes de poder sacar la voz y atreverse a responder.

—Disculpa, ¿n-nos hemos visto antes? —desvió la vista, sintiendo que se ruborizaba. El día iba de mal en peor y ella no dejaba de actuar como una loca de patio.

—Claro que sí —Su sonrisa era cálida y sincera. Bajó la vista y se llevó una sus manos enguantadas al bolsillo, en un gesto que pareció encantador—. Bueno, entiendo que no me reconozcas…Ha pasado tiempo.

"_Con esto comprobaré que soy loca y además estúpida, pero…"_

—¿S-Shippô?

Fueron segundos que le parecieron eternos los que el chico, que no parecía tener más de 19 años, usó para dedicarle una sonrisa y asentir.

—¿Qué fueron: los ojos o las pecas? —Su tono era de broma mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza aún con la mochila asida suavemente entre sus dedos. Kagome no contestó, seguía impactada mientras admiraba los suaves y revoltosos cabellos del chico, que llegaban casi hasta sus hombros y parecían, a pesar de su aparente desorden, maravillosamente armónicos. Él pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, por lo que siguió diciendo— Bueno, no esperabas que estuviera toda la vida con el pelo amarrado, ¿o sí?

Kagome hizo el ademán de sonreír, pero le fue increíblemente difícil y terminó haciendo una mueca pre-hecha que se antojaba sumamente formal.

—No puedo creerlo —Temblaba violentamente, ya no sólo de frío, si no temiendo seriamente por su estabilidad mental—. Es decir, estamos en mi época y tú eres…

—Un yôkai, sí.

—Y vienes de…

—Del Sengoku, pero si quieres ser más específica, del cuerpo de mi mamá y el…—no pudo continuar porque sintió todo el cuerpo de Kagome lanzarse hacia él en un fuerte y apretado abrazo.

—¡Oh, Shippô! —Lo abrazaba de un modo asfixiante mientras sentía que las lágrimas volvían a manar de sus orbes sin poder detenerlas— Creí que…

Comenzó a sollozar con fuerza mientras hundía el rostro en el pecho de él, con una desolación tal que parecía podía desfallecer en cualquier momento.

—Kagome, tranquila… —Susurró cariñoso mientras correspondía a su abrazo. Se sorprendió de lo fría que estaba y lo frágil que se sentía entre sus brazos. Miró a su alrededor, la gente los observaba como si esperara ver las cámaras que grababan el _Dorama _de la semana.

Kagome seguía llorando sonoramente aferrada a su chaquetón gris. Shippô le acarició el azabache cabello, preocupado. Y es que jamás la había visto tan demacrada y triste. Ella nunca lloró así desde que la conoció, ni siquiera cuando parecía que InuYasha iba a abandonarla definitivamente por Kikyô.

Al verla por la calle, con la mochila en el suelo y la frente apoyada en el gélido vidrio, creyó ver un fantasma. No por los años de distancia que los habían separado, sino porque apenas y parecía estar viva.

Y aquella imagen le causó un escalofrío en su piel y un miedo que creyó haber olvidado con los años. Un miedo que llegó a pensar que ya no era capaz de sentir.

Sacó un blanco pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció.

—Está bien, Kagome. Soy yo… De verdad.

—Gracias —Susurró entrecortadamente mientras tomaba el pañuelo y se secaba las lágrimas tapando su rostro—. Dios, gracias…

Shippô sonrió mientras volvía a abrazarla. Ella temblaba como una hoja sin dejar de sollozar como una niña pequeña.

—Estás congelándote —dijo el kitsune. Kagome alzó la cabeza, estaba muy pálida y tenía profundas ojeras de varios días sin dormir ensombreciendo su piel—. Vamos, te invito a un café.

Le ofreció su brazo en un gesto protector, cosa que le pareció extraña, pues jamás se había imaginado en su mente ser más alto y grande que ella. Kagome se dejó guiar por las calles repletas de la ciudad aún presa del llanto aferrada con fuerza a quien alguna vez fue tan pequeño que fácilmente podía acunarlo entre sus brazos por las noches.

Todo parecía haber dado un brusco giro de 180 grados. Ahora él sabía dónde ir y la protegía de la gente mientras caminaban. Y es que, en el lastimero estado en que Kagome se encontraba, no parecía que las cosas pudiesen ser de otro modo.

Shippô le dirigía miradas cálidas y preocupadas a ratos, aliviándose al ir viendo cómo el femenino llanto lentamente se transformaba en risa. Una risa tímida e incrédula que parecía llevaba tiempo (demasiado tiempo) sin aparecer.

Entraron a un café que se veía cálido y luminoso. El calor les dio la bienvenida como una agradable onda expandiéndose en sus rostros. Se sentaron en una mesa en la esquina cerca de la ventana, alejados de la mayoría de los clientes y el bullicio.

Kagome terminó de secarse las lágrimas y mantuvo el pañuelo fuertemente apretado en su mano derecha sin dejar de admirar al kitsune con los ojos enrojecidos como si todavía se debatiese ante la idea de que estar soñando.

Shippô hizo el gesto de saludo a una de las camareras y luego se sacó la bufanda y chaquetón para dejarlos atrás de su silla. Abajo llevaba un suéter marrón con una camisa ocre y se podía ver el inicio de una larga cadena plateada amarrada a su cuello.

—¿Estás mejor, Kagome?

—No tienes idea… —Dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, disfrutando de la sensación de sus latidos dejando de ser infernalmente punzantes.

Sentía que lentamente su abismo se llenaba de luz, una luz tenue y pobre, pero una luz al fin y al cabo. Shippô, por alguna razón desconocida, la había encontrado en una ciudad enorme siglos después, siendo la prueba viviente de que todo lo que había pasado era _real._

Tenía que romper el sello de su alma, tenía que dejar salir aquellos recuerdos y dejar de fingir que no habían sucedido sin importar lo doloroso que podía ser admitir ciertas cosas.

Aunque ya no podía ser tan terrible si su pequeño Shippô estaba cerca, ¿cierto?

Llegó la camarera y les entrego los menús con aparente desinterés.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le preguntó él mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas a las páginas anilladas.

—Cualquier cosa —Se permitió sonreír. Le pareció que aquel momento era tan delicioso como un manantial cristalino luego de décadas en el desierto.

—chocolate caliente entonces y dos porciones de pastel de mora —Pidió mientras observaba serio las hojas plastificadas. La camarera anotó el pedido más interesada en observarlo de reojo que de trabajar.

—S-sí —Contestó ruborizada antes de soltar una nerviosa risita y marcharse.

Kagome se sacó su chaqueta y la dejó sobre la silla, al girar se dio cuenta de que casi todas las mujeres observaban al kitsune mientras cuchicheaban emocionadas.

Shippô, al notarlo, suspiró con fastidio mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello especialmente rebelde detrás de la oreja, que tenía una inusual apariencia humana. Aquello pareció casi sacar suspiros del público.

—No las culpo —Murmuró la pelinegra—. Has crecido.

—Los años no pasan en vano —Sonrió. La admiró con aquellos ojos que brillaban como gemas—. Te extrañé, Kagome.

—Yo también; a todos ustedes —Sintió que quería llorar otra vez, pero la alegría la contuvo—. No tienes idea.

Llegó su pedido. Kagome dio un sorbo a su chocolate y se estremeció, hace casi un año que la comida no tenía sabor alguno. Un año hasta hoy.

Y el mundo tampoco había tenido color o sonido. Para Kagome Higurashi, el destino la había arrastrado a un lugar que estaba muerto, donde nada podía crecer ni ser amado para su alma herida.

Porque, a pesar de saber que había obrado bien, que había cumplido su misión y promesa de destruir a Naraku, una parte suya no dejaba de pensar egoístamente en lo mucho que lamentaba cómo había terminado todo, en desear en silencio un desenlace diferente, uno que siente se merece luego de todo lo que había sacrificado durante la batalla. Y es que las victorias de guerra, la mayoría del tiempo, no bastan para curar un corazón roto.

Todo estaba delicioso y Kagome sentía que cada bocado era un pequeño paso a una nueva etapa, a un renacer de las cenizas de la pena y la amargura como una segunda oportunidad.

Respiró profundo mientras se atrevía internamente a dar un nuevo paso que la alejara del abismo.

—¿Qué pasó con tu cola y orejas?

—Están ocultas —Le guiñó un ojo, una de las chicas al otro extremo del café soltó una airada exclamación- Con el tiempo logre perfeccionar mi técnica hasta lograr parecer un humano completo.

—Un humano bastante particular. —Susurró mientras no podía evitar seguir viéndolas de reojo.

Shippô rio, era una risa juvenil y deliciosa que empezaba a tener dejos graves en su entonación.

—Hoy en día los humanos encuentran que todo es "particular".

Su comentario la hizo reír. Kagome se sorprendió de que aún su cuerpo fuese capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Y así finges ser humano todo el tiempo?

—Bueno, con el tiempo resulta más difícil usar tu forma original-una sonrisa algo melancólica se posó en sus labios mientras cortaba un trocito de pastel- Pero es necesario, no puedo descuidarme y convertirme de un día para otro en video destacado de _YouTube_.

—¡Oh, Dios, conoces _YouTube_! —Kagome enarcó las cejas y se llevó una mano a la boca mientras reía, esta vez con más ganas que antes— ¡No puedo creerlo!

—¡Hey! ¿Qué esperabas? No iba a quedarme viviendo en el bosque para siempre. —Sonrió mientras se llevaba el trozo de pastel a la boca.

Kagome continuó con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro, sorprendida de poder sentirse así de tranquila y, por qué no decirlo, feliz. Hace menos de veinte minutos luchaba por no llorar en la calle mientras rezaba por una hipotermia, y ahora reía, nada más ni nada menos que reía, mientras observaba como su amado Shippô no sólo había crecido, si no que estaba teniendo una conversación con ella propia de su época. Era algo que jamás se habría pasado por su mente, pero era algo maravilloso y dulce. Hermoso.

Y, aunque sabía que aquel abismo continuaba paciente dentro de ella esperando el momento para volver a atacar, una parte de sí seguía renaciendo y acercándose lentamente hacia un pequeño halo de luz en su corazón que creía perdido.

Ese halo que llamamos _Esperanza._

—Es tan extraño verte en mi época, jamás creí que fuese posible. Me da curiosidad ¿Cuántos años viven los yôkai?

—Eso depende, pero solemos vivir unos tres mil años.

—¡Es mucho tiempo! —Exclamó impresionada mientras el chico seguía devorando su pastel— ¡Eso significa que aún deben de quedar muchos!

—En realidad… —Se limpió la boca con una de las servilletas y ella pudo distinguir como su mirada adquiría una tonalidad triste y distante— No quedamos muchos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó tímida, aunque una parte suya ya temía la respuesta.

—El mundo es complicado, Kagome —Shippô la observaba con sus ojos como brillantes gemas verdes—. Los humanos decidieron hacerse del mundo y nos convirtieron en leyenda, en un pasaje de historia popular. Nuestra Era terminó y muy pocos pudieron soportar la idea de tener que vivir en las sombras para siempre.

Kagome asintió, comprensiva. Se sorprendía de lo mucho que su pequeño kitsune había madurado en todos estos años. Y si bien era cierto que siempre fue muy despierto para su edad, se notaba que el paso de los siglos había dejado una profunda huella en él.

—¿Queda algún yôkai que yo conozca?

—No sabría decirte, aunque creo que Sesshômaru sigue por ahí —Sorbió un poco de su chocolate, pensativo, sin darse cuenta que todo el cuerpo de Kagome se había tensado al instante al escuchar aquel nombre—. Creo que consiguió hacérselas de dueño de una de las mayores corporaciones de Occidente, no recuerdo si era de armas o tecnología… —Se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras dejaba su taza sobre la mesa— De todas formas ese viejo tiene pilas como para el año 3000.

—¿Y tú? —Preguntó, de pronto sintiéndose ansiosa. Volvió a apretar el blanco pañuelo entre sus dedos bajo la mesa.

Shippô se limitó a sonreír, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sólo sé que me demoro mucho en crecer. Pero aquello no es importante, Dime ¿Qué ha sido de ti todo este tiempo?

—Yo… —Intentó sonreír, pero no pudo. Sintió de pronto que se sonrojaba ¿Cómo empezar? Todo en su mente era caos y dolor. La presencia de Shippô era lo único que había logrado hacerla sonreír en meses. Y es que reencontrarte con alguien cinco siglos después sólo podía ser catalogado como un extraordinario milagro.

Suspiró y dio un largo trago a su chocolate, ya tibio. Lo observó, él estaba dedicándole una atención tan pura y dulce como cuando era un niño y viajaban juntos, en un tiempo que se le hacía extremadamente lejano.

—No ha sido fácil. —Se limitó a contestar, mirando el fondo de su taza como si en él pudiese encontrar las fuerzas para verbalizar su dolor.

—Cuéntame. —Le dedicó una mirada seria, protectora.

—No lo entenderías. —Se apresuró a decir como excusa. Iba a darle su típico discurso de "eres sólo un niño, ya lo entenderás cuando crezcas" cuando él la interrumpió:

—Kagome, tengo más de 500 años —Sonrió—. Creo que sé lo suficiente de las flores y las abejas para que hablemos como adultos ¿no crees? No diré que estoy ya peludo porque eso siempre lo fui.

Ella volvió a reír suavemente, aún sin atreverse a mirarlo. Había olvidado lo mucho que Shippô siempre se esforzaba por animar a todos y ayudarles con sus problemas sin importar qué ocurriese.

Comenzó a cortar un trozo de su pastel, silenciosa. Claro que no era ningún niño y que podían tener una conversación de adultos sin filtro alguno. De alguna manera, tenía que asumir que Shippô había crecido.

Lo observó, tan serio y comprensivo. Tan protector y dispuesto a escucharla como nadie había querido desde que había llegado a su época. Su garganta volvió a apretarse y volvió a sentir ganas de llorar al darse cuenta de lo terriblemente sola que se había sentido todo ese tiempo.

Y, en aquella situación, había tenido tiempo para aprender varias cosas. Le había costado poco comprender que ella tendía a encerrarse en sí misma y ocultar sus sentimientos cuando se sentía herida o triste. Se obligaba a enfrentar sola su dolor porque no quería ser la carga de nadie, porque no quería demostrar que ella también sufría como los demás.

Pero también, durante aquellos meses, había aprendido que hay dolores que se viven a solas aunque desees desesperadamente compartirlos. Para Kagome era como una maldición: sola por no poder hablarlo con nadie, sola porque sabía que nadie iba a entenderlo de verdad.

Sola en un doloroso pacto de mutismo donde debía fingir una normalidad que ya no le era propia. Sola en su propia oscuridad, fingiendo con un alma tan transformada como lo estaba el cuerpo del kitsune ante sus ojos.

Kagome respiró profundo y se obligó a contenerse, aunque le fue muy difícil.

Él estiró su mano hasta encontrar la de ella, apoyada sobre la mesa como si fuese la extremidad de una muñeca y la apretó cariñosamente, alegrándose en silencio de sentir como su piel comenzaba a recobrar el calor.

—Puedes confiar en mí.

Ella asintió. Sabía que era algo que debía de contar, por difícil que fuese. Le dedicó una triste sonrisa.

—Lo primero que ocurrió fue el pozo —Desvió la vista hacia la ventana, viendo sin ver la ciudad—. Cuando llegué aquí no pude comprenderlo, pensé que había sido un error. La perla había desaparecido y Naraku estaba muerto, todo había salido bien…pero yo no podía volver.

Su mano se soltó suavemente de la de Shippô y comió un pequeño trozo de pastel. Su mente la transportaba lentamente hacia aquellos recuerdos que ella se había esforzado tanto en sellar, en olvidar.

—Empecé a saltar todos los días, todo el tiempo, pensando que en algún momento el pozo cedería a mis ruegos y me transportaría.

Hizo una pausa y bajó la vista.

—Me torcí el pie al tercer día. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y me quedé en el fondo sin lograr salir, hasta que me desmayé del dolor y el cansancio. Al principio mi familia me había permitido estar ahí, saltando todo el tiempo sin comer ni dormir; creían que debía "vivir mi dolor", pero cuando me encontraron al día siguiente dijeron que ya era demasiado, que tenía que parar.

«Con el paso de los días y al ver que mi ánimo sólo empeoraba quisieron llevarme a un médico, incluso hablaron de la posibilidad de un psiquiatra, ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo explicarlo todo sin quedar como una loca?»

Shippô asintió. Ambos cargaban recuerdos tan antiguos e increíbles que sabían eran imposibles de compartir. Y todo ese esfuerzo, las victorias y pérdidas, las memorias de aquellos seres amados, todo había quedado guardado en el fondo de sus corazones, con el peso y la lucha de jamás olvidarlos, de impedir que se perdieran para siempre.

—No quería salir, no quería comer. No puedo dormir porque cierro los ojos y los veo, los veo a ustedes todo el tiempo sin poder acercarme como una horrible pesadilla.

Se lleva otro pequeño trozo a su boca. Su mano tiembla ligeramente.

Él guardaba silencio, pero con los ojos le decía que todo aquello debió de ser un infierno para ella. Su silencio la hacía sentirse comprendida.

—Y con todo eso yo… —Pareciera que quiere decir algo, pero se arrepiente en el último instante y termina por bajar más las mangas de su holgada chaqueta. Traga con dificultad antes de continuar- He estado hasta hoy.

Se forzó a comer otro trozo y dejó el pastel de lado, sintiendo su estómago cerrado como un puño. Las oleadas de vergüenza y culpa volvieron a inundar su ser como si la quemasen por dentro. No quería mentirle, pero ¿A cuántos más tenía que lastimar con sus acciones? ¿Cuántos rostros tristes y decepcionados debía seguir contemplando en silencio?

—Ha estado todo delicioso, por favor, déjame pagar mi parte. —Comenzó a decir mientras llamaba a la camarera y rebuscaba en su mochila. Su tono se había vuelto de un momento a otro en formal y distante. Evitó mirarlo mientras sentía que sus manos temblaban con más fuerza.

—Nada de eso, yo te he invitado. —Se apresuró en sacar su billetera. La miró pensativo, con la intuición de que había mucho más en aquellos meses a solas que ella se había negado a contarle.

Podía sentirlo con fuerza. No sólo estaba físicamente deteriorada, su espíritu también se había visto seriamente afectado y apenas y era posible distinguir sus poderes de sacerdotisa como una ínfima luz de poder en su interior. Era como si su alma se hubiese ennegrecido por la pena y la desesperanza, casi y como si…

"_Se estuviese muriendo por dentro" _pensó, sintiendo una dolorosa punzada en su pecho como señal de advertencia ante una intuición correcta. Pagó la cuenta sin tomar en cuenta el dinero de Kagome, que pareció observarlo con una triste resignación.

Hubiese esperado que ella luchara con ganas por pagar la cuenta, con saltos efusivos y discursos pasionales de por medio, porque era así como recordaba a su querida Kagome Higurashi, aquella que fue su segunda madre cuando se vio solo y desamparado en el mundo antiguo.

Como una luchadora llena de amabilidad, risas y pasión. Así recordaba que fue hasta el final de sus días.

Quizás era por eso que Shippô se sintió tan extraño cuando se levantó de la mesa y le ofreció su mano para salir del café. No le importaba que las chicas del lugar cuchichearan comentarios ácidos hacia ella pensando que era su novia, no le importaba haberse puesto chueca la bufanda ni que la chica dejara casi todo su pastel. Era ese halo de tristeza alrededor de ella el que le preocupaba. Ese que hacía que, sin importar el calor de la estancia, su piel siempre pareciera fría y sus ojos carentes de brillo.

Y aquello provocó que, cuando ella aceptó su oferta y tomó su mano saliendo del local, Shippô sintiera un violento escalofrío recorriendo burlonamente la espalda.

—¿Adónde quieres ir? —Preguntó, esforzándose por no zamarrearla guiado por su necesidad de ver alguna reacción más enérgica en ella. Observó con cierta desilusión como ella se limitaba a encogerse distraídamente de hombros.

—Donde tú quieras está bien —Lo miró, se esforzó por darle una sonrisa amable, pero no lo logró del todo—. ¿Conoces la ciudad?

El kitsune asintió. Comenzó a caminar hacia un parque cercano y ella lo siguió con una pasividad que le pareció preocupante. Kagome no era así, no era una muñeca de porcelana sin fuerza de voluntad que se limitaba a ver pasar los días rogando por morir de repente.

Él recordaba el espíritu de ella tan fuerte y poderoso como el de InuYasha, pero que sumaba una dulzura y amor que la envolvían en todas sus acciones con una calidez y bondad indescriptibles.

Iba tan concentrado en sus cavilaciones que no se daba cuenta de que la chica lo miraba ansiosa, con una lucha interna que llevaba desde la conversación del café, decidiendo si debía o no hacer una pregunta que podría hacerla estar un paso más lejos del abismo… o lanzarse a él directamente de cabeza.

—Shippô… ¿Cuánto vive un Hanyô?

Él hizo el ademán de detenerse de golpe, pero se forzó a caminar mientras se adentraban a un parque que estaba cerca de la casa de la pelinegra. Suspiró y la observó en silencio varios segundos. Sabía que ella haría esa pregunta en algún momento. Era, simplemente, inevitable.

—Depende de la sangre yôkai que corra por sus venas —Contestó formalmente, aún a sabiendas de que sólo estaba dando un rodeo a la conversación.

Kagome asintió sin dejar de caminar y sin que le importara que él la estuviera mirando atentamente. Un nudo en su garganta hizo que su voz apenas y fuera perceptible:

—Pero Sesshômaru es longevo… ¿cierto? ¡Y él si sigue vivo seguramente…!

Shippô se detuvo al lado de uno de los arboles más grandes del parque, que ya casi y llegaba a su fin.

"_Jamás pensé que sería tan difícil, pero esto lo hago por ti, Kagome" _pensó mientras sentía un nudo en su garganta y tomaba ambas manos de la chica. Cualquier persona que los viese pensaría que aquello era el preludio de una dulce declaración amorosa de invierno, pero ambos sabían que no era así.

—…Él ya no está, Kagome.

Era, en realidad, el golpe final que necesitaba el corazón de ella para romperse en mil pedazos.

Comenzó a temblar con más fuerza que en toda la tarde y su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. Sintió deseos de gritar, de llorar y vomitar, todo al mismo tiempo. Miró a Shippô buscando ver en él algún indicio compasivo de que era una mala broma, de que en realidad la sangre de InuYasha sí había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerlo vivo todos estos años. Tan fuerte como para poder ir a buscarlo sin importar si su ubicación era "el fin del mundo" o cualquier otro lugar y poder así saltar a sus brazos y pasar juntos el resto de sus días.

Aferrarse a él con locura y jamás volver a perderlo de nuevo.

El chico seguía con sus manos sujetando con firmeza las de Kagome, mirándola con tristeza, compartiendo su dolor en silencio. Y Shippô era un ser amoroso y comprensivo, pero jamás podría entenderla, porque en esos instantes ella estaba completamente segura de que nadie jamás sería capaz de hacerlo.

Imposibles de comprenderla o reconfortarla. Su abuelo no había dejado de decirle que ella pensaba que estaba sola porque era adolescente, tonta y obstinada, pero ya nada de eso importaba.

Fue como si su mente hubiese hecho cortocircuito. Mientras luchaba contra las ganas de gritar apretando los labios con fuerza parecía procesar un sólo pensamiento una y otra vez en la oscuridad de su cabeza destrozada.

"_InuYasha está muerto_"

—Dime q-que es mentira —Atinó a decir con la voz áspera, mientras lo observaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¡Es mentira!

"_InuYasha está muerto… Y ni siquiera pude despedirme de él_"

—¡Kagome! —Trató de abrazarla, pero la chica hizo el ademán de soltarse de sus manos y querer alejarse corriendo. Él se negó a soltarle y, en aquel instante desesperado de forcejeo, la pelinegra quiso escaparse levantando los brazos y dejó al descubierto sus muñecas a la altura de los ojos del kitsune.

Se quedaron paralizados al instante y el aire pareció congelarse a su alrededor; ella aún con los brazos en alto, mirando asustada como el rostro del chico parecía lentamente volverse de piedra mientras sus manos apretaban las suyas con más fuerza.

—¿Qué…? —Comenzó él a decir, con un tono torpe, los ojos aún abiertos de par en par y la boca ligeramente desencajada.

Y su sorpresa no podía ser para menos. En las muñecas de Kagome se podían distinguir varias cicatrices recientes en forma de líneas rosáceas. Líneas desordenadas y superpuestas que parecían un grito de desesperación y locura proveniente del fondo mismo de sus entrañas.

Intentó retirar la mano rápidamente, sintiéndose profundamente avergonzada. Shippô era como un hijo para ella y lo que menos deseaba era darle un mal ejemplo, demostrarle que era un ser débil y patético que había tenido que llegar a un extremo que no le deseaba a nadie. Al menos, a nadie más que a sí misma.

Pero él continuó sosteniéndola, con una mirada tan seria que parecía imposible que fuese el mismo niño que ella conoció alguna vez.

La mente del chico trabajaba a toda velocidad. Sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que luchó con fuerza por evitar que cayesen. Nunca, en todos estos años, se lo hubiese esperado y, si no fuera por las finas líneas ante sus ojos, jamás lo hubiese siquiera creído.

"_Nunca me lo dijiste_" pensó en su mente como un dolido reproche, pero en vez de expresarlo se descubrió preguntando con un hilo de voz:

—¿Por qué?

Ah, la gente siempre quiere saber el _por qué_. Y quizás lo más irónico de todo era que ella se sentía incapaz de dar una respuesta que pudiese realmente abarcar todo lo que sintió en aquellos momentos, en esos minutos que pasaron como un furioso relámpago de color rojo que no puede olvidar y las altas dosis de medicamentos que siguieron no consiguieron suavizar. Su familia no había dejado de preguntarle hasta hoy, en un nivel que rayaba en el acoso. Sus amigas sospechaban, pero eran demasiado cobardes para atreverse a preguntar, limitándose a mirarla siempre con aquel deje incómodo y temeroso.

Y ahora Shippô también. Kagome bajó la mirada al darse cuenta de que, ahora con aquellas líneas incrustadas en su blanca piel, esa sería una pregunta que iba a acompañarla por siempre.

Suspiró. Tenía que intentarlo, tenía que conseguir una respuesta que lograra hacerla sentir menos miserable, menos culpable por todo el daño que le había ocasionado a todos quienes la rodeaban.

El chico bajó los brazos de ella lentamente, pero no la soltó. Kagome admiró sus ojos verdes brillantes como esmeraldas, ahora llenos de preocupación.

—Un día simplemente tomé la navaja y corté. Corté una y otra vez apretando los labios y con los ojos fijos en mis brazos —Se sorprendió al descubrir que las palabras salían de sus labios más fácilmente de lo que había imaginado—. Pensé en él, pensé que jamás iba a volver a verlo sin importar cuánto lo amara ni cuánto fuese capaz de rezar.

Comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se humedecieron, pero no quería dejar de hablar.

Había roto el sello por completo, había abierto la _Caja de_ _Pandora _y ahora debía enfrentar a su propia oscuridad.

—Recordé a Kikyô, la recordé muriendo ciega de ira y dolor y la entendí —Alzó la vista hacia el kitsune, mientras soltaba las manos de él y las apoyaba en su pecho, rozando la verde bufanda—; Por fin la entendí.

El viento comenzó a mover las hojas a sus pies. La gente pasaba y los miraba como si de una romántica despedida se tratase. Pero ellos no prestaban atención. Él mundo les era ajeno en su doloroso reencuentro.

—No quiero vivir en un mundo donde no podamos estar juntos, prefiero desaparecer… —Su voz se quebró y dos líneas de finas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas— Ya lo entendí, Shippô: mi alma no puede vivir sin InuYasha, ¡Es mi alma, es el núcleo mismo de mi ser!

_Es el fondo del abismo_.

Pudo distinguir como los ojos del chico se humedecieron y frunció el ceño en una mueca de dolor, pero fueron pocos instantes antes de que él se moviera y la envolviese en un fuerte abrazo.

—Prométeme que nunca más volverás a hacerlo— Kagome pudo sentir que ahora él temblaba. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, sintiéndose el ser más miserable del mundo por hacerlo sufrir— ¡Prométemelo!

—Shippô… —Cerró los ojos— Yo no…

Impulsivamente la tomó de los hombros y la separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Parecía angustiado, pero lleno de energía y decisión.

—¿Tú lo amas?

—Sí… —Sintió que la palabra quemaba su garganta, que iba a ahogarse del dolor. Ahora lloraba libremente sin importarle si la gente se la quedaba mirando, si la señalaban y comentaban lo ridícula que se veía. Ella había dicho su nombre y ya nada podía evitar su llanto desesperado— ¡Con todo mi ser!

—Entonces aférrate a ello —Susurró sin dejar de mirarla, sin dejar de sujetarla buscando contenerla—. Aférrate a ese sentimiento y no lo dejes ir ¡Aférrate para seguir viviendo!

—¿Para qué? —Preguntó en un hilo de voz y la mirada plagada de dolor— ¿De qué sirve? jamás volveré a verlo ¡InuYasha está muerto!

La última frase la gritó, la gritó sabiendo que estaba actuando como una niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche en la calle, algo que no hacía desde hace años y estaba lejos de enorgullecerla, pero ese grito pareció salir del fondo mismo de su alma causándole un alivio que anhelaba hace meses, uno que pensaba ya no le correspondía.

Dentro de todo su dolor y su llanto, se alegró de por fin haberse atrevido a decir esas palabras que tanto daño le hacían por dentro, que la habían carcomido desde el momento que supo ya no iba a regresar.

Shippô se mordió el labio con fuerza. Parecía que se debatía con fuerza en su interior por decirle algo, pero negó con la cabeza y siguió:

—InuYasha no hubiese querido que las cosas terminaran así —Su tono de voz subió, molesto y frustrado ante toda la situación—. Él no quería que sufrieras ¡Deseaba que fueras feliz!

Ella guardó silencio mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo sobre su rostro. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué objeto tenía todo.

Y él pareció intuir sus pensamientos, porque se apresuró a agregar:

—Si no puedes seguir por ti, sigue por él. Sé feliz como él hubiese querido —Puso suavemente las manos en el femenino rostro y le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares. La chica parpadeó y frunció un poco el ceño, pero no le hizo el quite—. Y, hagas lo que hagas, sigue viviendo y aferrándote a ese amor puro que tienes en tu corazón.

Y, diciendo aquello, extendió el meñique de su mano derecha ante ella. Kagome se vio tan sorprendida por el gesto que soltó una risa ahogada por el llanto.

—¡Shippô…!

—Por favor, Kagome, promételo. —Le dedicó una sonrisa que a ella le pareció la más encantadora de todas. Ella se limpió las lágrimas que aún le quedaban en sus mejillas y asintió.

Entrelazó su meñique con el suyo y se permitió sonreír. Sonreír a pesar de las lágrimas, del nudo en la garganta y el dolor que parecía infinito y permanente.

—Lo prometo… Gracias, Shippô.

De pronto sintió que algo frio tocó su pequeña nariz. Alzó la vista y distinguió pequeños copos blancos que habían comenzado a caer en toda la ciudad.

"_Está nevando" _piensa mientras extiende su mano y se maravilla ante el paisaje del parque lentamente siendo inundado por el blanco furor del invierno.

Se le cruza un pensamiento, uno que dice que la nieve debe de ser una señal, un simbolismo de que el encuentro con Shippô ha marcado un fin, aquel anhelado punto del capítulo más tormentoso de su vida. Quizás, incluso quizás, es la señal que de cierto hanyô, donde quiera que esté, agradece en silencio que ella se decida a continuar viviendo y seguir adelante.

Sonríe, se siente como una niña y quiere aferrarse a ese sentimiento inocente y dulce que parece descongelar su corazón.

Y entonces Kagome Higurashi ríe mientras admira la nieve caer sobre ella, ríe porque se ha dado cuenta de que la tristeza puede abrumarte hasta arrastrarte a la locura y la desesperación, pero jamás destruirte por completo.

Porque aunque sientas que sólo eres una sombra de lo que alguna vez fuiste, siempre habrá una parte de ti que podrá volver a intentarlo si decide tener esperanza, si te atreves a crear un nuevo capítulo de tu historia. Y ella siente que su alma se ha salvado sólo con entenderlo.

Se atrevió a recordar cuando lo vio por primera vez, dormido cual príncipe de cuentos esperando a la doncella capaz de arrancar la flecha de su corazón y hacerlo vivir de nuevo. Lo recordó dormido y todo aquello que le había hecho pasar, que habían pasado juntos.

Sí, amaba a InuYasha, lo amaba con todo su corazón. Y había sido ese mismo amor el cual se había ennegrecido por la tristeza y la desolación, arrastrándola en una espiral auto-destructiva profunda como el océano.

"_Jamás me arrepentiré de haberte conocido" _pensó sin dejar de admirar los copos de nieve derretirse entre sus dedos fríos y desnudos. Se permitió otra sonrisa, una llena de afecto dedicada a aquel amado que ya no estaba, pero que no por ello había desaparecido para siempre "_Y me aferraré a este sentimiento para seguir, siendo feliz como tú lo habrías deseado. Así como yo deseo que hayas sido feliz._"

Había sido difícil pensarlo, asumirlo, pero se descubrió más tranquila y sosegada que nunca.

Miró a Shippô, quien no había dejado de sonreírle mientras la admiraba contemplar la nieve. Aquel día había aprendido una importante lección, quizás la más importante de toda su vida.

—Gracias —Volvió a decir mientras sentía que su corazón dejaba de latir con dolor, dejaba de pesarle. Estaba empezando a encontrar aquello que los humanos afortunados llamaban _Paz_—. Me has ayudado mucho hoy, amigo.

Shippô abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendido. Ella jamás le había llamado de aquella forma, siempre había sido su pequeño, como un hijo adoptado. Sonrió y se sacó sus guantes, descubriendo sus manos blancas y limpias.

—Ten, vas a congelarte.

La chica asintió. Los guantes eran de cuero y le quedaban grandes, pero eran deliciosamente cómodos.

Siguieron en silencio algunos minutos mientras admiraban la nieve cubrir lentamente el parque. Ambos hombro contra hombro, sintiendo en sus corazones la complicidad del recuerdo y el afecto rebosando sus espíritus.

La chica subió su vista admirando el cielo nublado.

—Realmente espero que hayas sido muy feliz. —Susurró mientras volvía a su mente la imagen del árbol sagrado con InuYasha dormido, se vio a sí misma corriendo hacia él, gritando por ayuda. Y recordaba perfectamente cómo no le había importado que dijeran que él era un ser peligroso y malvado que terminaría por matarla, ella sólo había pensado en que necesitaba ayuda, que lo necesitaba a _él_.

"_Al final de cuentas, resulta que siempre has sido tú_".

Una brisa extrañamente cálida pareció danzar alrededor de su cabeza por unos segundos. Y Kagome pudo jurar que, por un instante, había acariciado su mejilla con extrema suavidad. Sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que su mente guardase aquella deliciosa sensación para cuando sintiera que sus fuerzas flaqueaban, para aquellos momentos en que la soledad y la tristeza parecieran invencibles.

—Estoy seguro de que así fue. —Asintió el chico, solemne.

Volvieron a mirarse. Shippô llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y su bufanda era ligeramente mecida por el viento.

Nadie hubiese imaginado que era algo más aparte de un hombre extremadamente atractivo, nadie pensaría que sangre demoníaca corría por venas, ya milenarias. Y Kagome quiso guardar también la imagen de aquel Shippô adulto como recordatorio de que las cosas cambian aunque no queramos y aquello no significa que siempre sea para peor.

Se sobresaltó, recordando de pronto que todavía tenía el pañuelo de él en su bolsillo. Lo sacó y se lo ofreció de vuelta con la palma extendida.

—Gracias por todo, de nuevo. —Sonrió, ya empezaba a sonar repetido. Alzó las cejas, intrigada, al verlo negar suavemente con la cabeza.

—No, Kagome. Gracias a ti —Cerró los dedos de la chica entorno al pañuelo, sintiendo la rugosidad del cuero en sus yemas—. Quédatelo, te será útil para otra ocasión.

Comenzaba a atardecer. Como en un sueño, la chica intuyó en la mirada del kitsune que su encuentro estaba llegando a su fin.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver?

—Tenlo por seguro. —Le dedicó una sonrisa hermosa mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Kagome volvió a reír. Y qué bien se sentía volver a hacerlo.

—Te has tomado tantas molestias por mí, por favor, quédate en mi casa —Comenzó a decir, empezando a sentir una exaltación que ya parecía dejada en el olvido—. Conocerás a mi familia y podrás descansar. Seguramente Sôta podrá prestarte su habitación y…

—No es necesario —La interrumpió con suavidad. Admiró los labios fruncidos de la chica en una mueca insistente. Había cosas que jamás cambiaban, por suerte—. Estaré en Tokio sólo por hoy.

—¿Vienes de otra parte?

Asintió, pudo ver en sus castaños ojos la tremenda curiosidad de preguntarle, de indagar en qué cosas podía terminar haciendo un ser de 500 años y contando, pero se contenía, seguramente queriendo respetar su intimidad.

Sonrió, era imposible no sentirse feliz estando cerca de ella. Y, ahora que volvía a recobrar la esperanza y los deseos de vivir, podía comenzar a percibirse aquella calidez que era característica de su presencia y que hacía que todos a su alrededor la quisieran, aunque ella siquiera se lo propusiese.

—Vine sólo por una cosa.

—¿Qué?

Nuevamente aquella curiosidad. Se permitió respirar profundamente y responder con un tono alegre y divertido.

—¿Qué no lo ves? Nuestro encuentro.

La observó alzar sus cejas, más impresionada que antes.

—¿Pero cómo ibas a saber dónde estaba? —Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, confundida.

—Creo…Que sólo intuí que me necesitabas.

Kagome lo observó varios segundos y luego asintió. Aquello era suficiente para ella.

Se permitió abrazarlo con fuerza durante su despedida y repetirle una vez más lo mucho que agradecía que la hubiese encontrado. Y le regaló muchas sonrisas, sonrisas sinceras que quería él recordara para siempre.

Él las recordaría, podía estar seguro de ello.

Y mientras la observaba alejarse hacia su hogar, no pudo evitar que su mente divagara hacia el pasado, hacia aquellos años en los que era un niño que sólo pensaba en jugar y practicar para ser el yôkai más fuerte del mundo.

Su mente se detuvo en un día en particular, en una pacífica velada de verano donde se la había pasado un rato particularmente bueno jugando con las hijas de Miroku y Sango. Recordaba haber comido la exquisita comida casera de Kaede y haber conversado largo y tendido con Rin.

Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, recordaba cuando Kagome le había pedido ir a dar un paseo y, al estar alejados de los demás y ella seguros de que estaban totalmente solos, le había dicho que tenía algo que pedirle.

Se había sentido impresionado. Como el niño que era no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le pidiese favores, especialmente de los adultos.

Por alguna extraña razón, los adultos no esperan que los niños puedan hacer cosas importantes.

—¿Puedes prometerme algo, Shippô?

Él había asentido rápidamente con la cabeza. Vio que Kagome sonreía mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza y le acariciaba suavemente el revoltoso cabello.

—¿Recuerdas esos tres años que pasé en mi época?

El tono que había usado había sido tranquilo y ajeno de tristezas, pero con un ligero brillo melancólico en su mirada que él había sido aún demasiado joven para comprender.

—Sí, claro.

—Bueno, tú eres un yôkai, significa que vivirás muchos años y que, un día, vas a encontrarte en mi época, durante esos tres años que yo estuve allá.

Tuvo que pensarlo algunos minutos para comprenderlo, pero no se le hizo demasiado difícil. Kagome venía del futuro, sí, pero era un futuro alcanzable, sobre todo para alguien como él.

—¿Significa que voy a llegar a ver tu época?

La chica asintió. La idea, si bien era lejana, le emocionó tremendamente. Aquello significaba que podría vivir en un tiempo donde existían todos esos dulces y cosas ricas que Kagome llevaba al pasado y donde siempre podría comerlos a su antojo.

—¿Cuántos años son?

—Quinientos. —Él abrió los ojos, claramente impresionado. ¡Era muchísimo tiempo!

—¿Y nos encontraremos?

—Bueno, he ahí la cuestión —El kitsune ladeo la cabeza, mirándola confundido. Aquella dulzura en su actuar la hizo reír—. Necesito que prometas que, cuando pasen esos 500 años, irás a buscarme.

Y, diciendo esto, saco de uno de los bolsillos de su blusa un pañuelo blanco de tela. Lo extendió ante los ojos del pequeño, quien se sorprendió al ver que tenía varias letras y números bordados con extrema delicadeza con un brillante hilo negro.

—En este pañuelo he puesto el día, la hora y la dirección donde tenemos que encontrarnos. —Le sonrió mientras volvía a doblar el pañuelo y lo ponía suavemente en las pequeñas manos del kitsune, quien no dejaba de mirarla, intrigado.

—¿Y ese día me estarás esperando? —La idea de encontrarse con Kagome en el futuro y salir juntos le pareció una aventura muy entretenida. Quizás por eso puso una cara triste cuando la chica negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no sabré que irás a verme, porque yo estaré atrapada en mi época sin saber nada de ustedes —Volvió a acariciarle el cabello, siempre sin quitar esa hermosa sonrisa de su rostro—. Necesito que ese día que me veas me des fuerzas y ánimos para seguir adelante, me recuerdes que jamás debo perder la esperanza. Es muy importante porque, si no lo haces, jamás podré volver.

—¿Por qué? —Su tono era preocupado, casi angustioso. Apretó el pañuelo con fuerza en su mano derecha, sintiendo de pronto aquel pequeño trozo de tela como un enorme tesoro.

¿Kagome no podría volver? ¡Aquello sonaba horrible! Trató de imaginarse un mundo donde ella no regresaba e InuYasha se quedaba solo, seguramente más gruñón y desagradable que nunca, pero infinitamente triste. Triste para siempre.

La pelinegra volvió a admirarlo. Todo en Kagome parecía ser paz y felicidad. A Shippô le encantaba estar cerca de ella, no sólo porque era como su madre y una poderosa sacerdotisa, también desde que había regresado parecía mucho más madura y tranquila.

Casi y como si hubiese descubierto el secreto de la felicidad…o algo así. Y la expulsara de su cuerpo en agradables ondas cálidas para todos.

—Porque en todo el tiempo en que estuve sin ustedes no tuve nada a qué aferrarme, nada que pudiera darme esperanzas para aguantar y seguir —Hizo una pausa. Al ver que él seguía observándola con una total atención ella respiró profundo y se decidió a continuar— …Y estaré tan sola que moriré de pena.

—¡No digas eso! —Exclamó alarmado, como si ella hubiese dicho la peor desgracia que podría ocurrirle al mundo entero— ¡Kagome, prometo que me encontraré contigo en el futuro! ¡Lo juro!

Le sonrió llena de amor y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él correspondió su abrazo, sintiendo en sí el peso de una responsabilidad que no pensaba rechazar ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello.

—Lo sé, cariño. Y siempre te lo voy a agradecer. ¡Ah! Y una cosa más —Agregó mientras aprovechaba de limpiarle cariñosamente una mancha de tierra en su mejilla—. No puedes contarme que voy a lograr regresar. No puedes contarme nada de lo que me va a pasar ni de lo que me he perdido, ¿Vale?

—¿Por qué? —Le pareció que era la proposición más absurda de la tierra. ¿Cómo iba a darle ánimos a seguir si no le contaba de la vida tan buena y feliz que llevaba con InuYasha y todos sus amigos?

Kagome lanzo una risita juguetona mientras se ponía de pie, dispuesta a volver a la aldea.

—Bueno, quiero que sea una sorpresa. Si no perdería toda la emoción ¿No crees? Y así te estaré aún más agradecida cuando vea lo bien que salieron todas las cosas.

Sí, ella se lo había agradecido. Para él, había sido un _gracias_ que tenía 500 años de anterioridad, pero que había aceptado de buena gana y se había decidido a grabar aquel recuerdo como fuego en su piel.

De aquel pañuelo blanco ya nada quedaba. El tiempo había logrado desintegrarlo hasta el polvo, pero no antes de que él lograra recordar a la perfección todos los datos hasta el punto que podía recitarlos al derecho, al revés y en cualquier orden imaginable.

Se quedó un rato más ahí, de pie bajo la nieve de aquel crudo invierno japonés del Siglo XXI, contemplando como la figura de Kagome se hacía cada vez más distante y pequeña.

Se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, él jamás había logrado comprender del todo cuán importante era la promesa que había hecho aquel día soleado, cuando todo parecía tan fácil y simple como un juego, cuando le parecía que los adultos hacían prometer cosas raras porque, bueno, eso hacían los adultos, _cosas raras._

Entendió por qué ella había querido ocultarle todos los detalles dolorosos de aquellos años, buscando con ello evitar que se preocupara y que sufriera por ella anticipadamente. Se había sentido traicionado en su momento al ver aquellas marcas en su piel, pero todo eso había quedado atrás, sintiendo en cambio profundas oleadas de inmenso cariño hacia ella que se crecían y se convertían hasta llegar a ser una gran admiración.

Pensó en todo el peso que ella debió cargar en silencio todos estos años, en aquellas cicatrices que ella ahora llevaba como símbolos de cómo la desesperanza puede acabar con alguien hasta puntos indecibles. Y como, a pesar de todo ello, Kagome había logrado salir adelante para tener una vida llena de plenitud y felicidad junto a quienes amaba.

Sí, la quería con todo su corazón. Volvió a meter las manos en sus bolsillos, sin querer perderla de vista, queriendo grabar en su mente cada detalle de su figura, cada olor, luz y frialdad del ambiente.

Jamás iba a verla de nuevo, pero estaba tranquilo, porque sabía que a ella aún le quedaban muchos años que disfrutar junto a él, construyendo esos hermosos recuerdos que él conservaba celosamente hasta el día de hoy.

—Te voy a extrañar, Kagome. —Susurró cuando ya no pudo verla, sintiéndose solo, pero inmensamente feliz.

Y entonces Shippô dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de ella, lejos de Tokio, de Japón, hacía la vida que había decidido dejar en pausa para vivir este día. El día que prometió hace 500 años.

* * *

**¡Por fin! Ako, reitero que todo este fic va con todo mi cariño y dedicación para ti ^^**

**He terminado y debo decir que, francamente, se me hizo muy difícil. Tengo la impresión de que he caído en el OOC, lo cual me hace sentir muy insegura al momento de publicar esto, pero que espero igual sea de tu agrado, también de las chicas que se decidan pasar a leer.**

**NOTA: Estoy consciente de que 500 años no son un milenio, quise dejarlo así por un tema más bien estético en la narrativa (:**

**Quiero decir unas cuantas cosas sobre este fic, que me han quedado rondando y deseo compartirlas con uds:**

-Una de las cosas que más me llamó la atención de la temática (y que fue lo que me hizo tomar el reto) es que las líneas de Pasado/Futuro se vieron totalmente distorsionadas en la historia para ambos personajes ¿Por qué? Porque para Kagome, Shippô sigue siendo un niño al cual seguramente no podrá volver a ver, pero para él Kagome ya lleva siglos muerta y la última imagen que vio de ella (si queremos pensar en una vida plena para ella) fue de un cuerpo tan anciano como el de Kaede. Esto me ha hecho pensar en lo mucho que conmocionaría a ambos el reencuentro.

-Pensar en una personalidad para Shippô 500 años después se me hizo sumamente complicado. Decidí guiarme por la línea de que seguía siendo un chico simpático y preocupado, pero que lentamente parece adquirir la tranquilidad y seriedad que parece propia de los yokais adultos. También decidí dejarlo como un "adolescente" para que el impacto visual no fuese demasiado brusco para Kagome.

-Por último. Quizás algunas pensarán que una Kagome suicida es algo extremo y muy salido de la línea de libreto de Rumiko. Pero yo creo que ella, siendo la chica extremadamente sensible que es, debió de pasarla más que mal cuando pensó que no sería capaz de volver a ver a InuYasha nunca más. Y si ella ya tenía ataques depresivos graves cuando él sólo iba a ver a Kikyô por un rato, pensé que debía llevar más lejos el límite de sus actos en un modo proporcional a las circunstancias que la aquejaban.

**Bueno, espero de corazón que les haya gustado. Si bien me dio sus buenos dolores de cabeza, debo admitir que lo pasé muy bien planeando la línea de la historia :D**

**Espero ansiosa sus reviews con comentarios, críticas, cariño, amenazas de muerte, en fin, ¡Lo que deseen dejarme!**

**Las quiero un jodido montón.**

**Ari.**


End file.
